Butterflies part 49
by Kksaunt1
Summary: So much going on in Hope Valley...oh and be prepared to jump ahead in time a bit


Julie and Jack walked in the front door for dinner. "Aunt Julie! Yay!" Caleb said as he noticed them. "Please come play with me!"

"Hey Caleb. I need to say hi to your Mama first. Maybe we can play after dinner."

"Ok." Caleb was obviously disappointed, but smiled anyway and then went back to playing with Maddie.

"Hey what smells so good?" Jack asked as he walked in the kitchen with Julie.

"Roast chicken and potatoes," Elizabeth responded. Jack walked over and kissed Elizabeth's neck.

"I'm pretty sure it's you, Baby," he whispered.

"Jack! We have guests," Elizabeth said slightly embarrassed, but enjoying his attention at the same time.

"I love your roast chicken."

"Actually Tom made the whole thing. Apparently Thornton men are pretty talented in the kitchen."

"You can cook?" Julie asked as she walked up to Tom at the stove.

"Hey, Julie. It's good to see you again."

"You too. Can I help?"

"Sure, do you want to slice the bread?"

"Yes, I don't think even I can mess that up."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into the living room. "Hi," he whispered with the smile that made the butterflies in her stomach appear.

"Hi."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Just for you, Honey."

"I'm a very lucky man." He kissed her, forgetting about everyone else for a moment.

"Kiss Mama!" Maddie said as she ran up to them, attacking their legs. Elizabeth and Jack laughed as they stepped apart.

"Hey Bug. Do you want kisses too?" Jack picked her up and kissed her all over her face causing a case of the giggles.

"Mama? Emmy's awake," Caleb said from beside her cradle.

"Thanks Sweetie." She walked over and picked her up. "Hey pretty girl. It's almost time for supper. Are you hungry?" Emmy put her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and snuggled.

"Dinner's ready!" Tom called from the kitchen.

As Elizabeth walked by, she kissed Jack one more time and smiled. "Love you."

"Love you."

"Thanks for cooking Tom. This was so good," Elizabeth mentioned as they were drinking tea at the table.

"My pleasure."

"Well, I better get going back to town," Julie announced.

"I'll walk you back, Julie."

"Thanks Tom, I would like that."

Elizabeth watched the two of them and looked at Jack and smiled.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the couple was on their way.

Tom had been waiting for time alone with Julie for a long time. Ever since he met her, he knew he loved her. Nothing had changed, still, and it had been a couple years since he had seen her.

They walked quietly for a few moments and then he decided to take a chance. He slowly took her hand and thankfully she didn't pull away.

"Julie?" He stopped walking and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I know we haven't seen each other for a long time, but I…I mean is it too soon…?"

"For what?" She knew what he meant, but he needed to say it. They weren't young kids anymore. They both knew what and whom they wanted.

"I love you, Julie. I always have. I know in the past we had trouble but, we aren't the same people anymore. I want us to be together."

"I love you too. I've waited so long to hear you say that." He touched her face and then slowly kissed her. "I've always wondered if I would find someone to love and be as happy as Elizabeth. I guess I have my answer."

He pulled her into his arms and just held her for a moment.

"I'm going to check around town and see if there are any jobs available."

"Ask Lee at the sawmill. I'm pretty sure he's always hiring."

"Ok, thank you. I'm going to make you proud of me, Julie. I'm going to take care of you."

"I am proud of you, Tom. You have changed in so many ways and yet, your heart is the same." They started walking again, enjoying getting to know each other after years of being separated.

Jack was lying in bed, gazing at his wife and daughter rocking by the fire. As always, the sight of Elizabeth loving and nourishing their baby took his breath away. He was amazed by the love that he continued to feel for her, day after day, year after year. He couldn't fathom ever loving her more, but he always did and at this moment, he was overwhelmed. She put Emmy in her cradle and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers back for her to climb in. They were facing each other, barely an inch of space separating them. A tear trickled down Jack's face and she reached up and wiped it away, resting her hand on his cheek. "What is it, Jack?" she whispered with concern.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." His words didn't feel like enough to him, so he took away the inch of space that was separating them and covered her lips with his, pulling her into his emotions. He needed her to know, to feel his love, and never to wonder.

In the morning, Elizabeth woke up and Jack was staring at her. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey." He moved closer and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you more."

He continued staring as if he was memorizing her face. "You're beautiful."

"You're pretty cute yourself. Is something bothering you, Jack?"

"No, why?"

"Well, the tears last night and other things."

"I was watching you feeding Emma and I just felt so much. I didn't feel like just saying I love you was enough, so…"

"I know you love me, Sweetie. I won't ever question that."

"Good."

"But I'm not complaining." She kissed his cheek and then his lips.

They heard a little knock on the door. "Mama?"

"One minute Sweetie!" She rolled away from Jack and put her robe on and then walked to the door and flipped the lock open. "Hi, Caleb."

"Hi, Mama." He raised his arms and she picked him up.

"You are almost too big for me to pick up. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's go make some breakfast."

Tom was in the kitchen drinking coffee at the table when they walked in. "Hi Uncle Tom!"

"Hi, Caleb."

"Mama's going to cook breakfast. Want some?"

"Actually I'm headed to town to speak to Lee Coulter about a job."

"Oh good!" Elizabeth said. "He usually has a job opening. His company is growing very fast."

"That's what Julie said. I'm going to eat at the café." Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Tom. Have a good day."

Jack came in with his girls, one in each arm. "Hey where's Tom?"

"He went to town to talk to Lee."

"Oh ok. I was hoping to talk to him. We haven't had a chance to catch up."

"Maybe you can have lunch with him in town. My guess is he will be at Abigail's."

"You're probably right."

"Come in!" Lee called when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Hi, Lee Coulter?"

"Yes, and you are?" He stood up and shook Tom's hand.

"Tom Thornton. I'm Jack's brother."

"Tom! It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to Hope Valley and to my door?"

"I'm moving here, and I heard you may have a job opening."

"I do actually. Let's sit down and talk." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

About an hour later, Tom walked out of the office with a spring in his step and walked to the café to see Julie.

Abigail was having a rough day. She was four months pregnant and even though her morning sickness was all but gone, her emotions were right at the surface, every moment it seemed. She was cooking and she just dropped an egg on the floor and burst into tears. She was down on her knees wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and the floor with a rag, cleaning up the egg when Jack walked in.

"Abigail! Are you ok?" He knelt down next to her.

"Yes, Jack. Just dropped an egg and then of course started crying." He held her arm as they both stood up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine other than crying over everything." She wiped her eyes and then looked at Jack. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, but I'll get it. You sit and rest."

"I'm fine Jack."

"I know, but just humor me. Do you want some coffee too?" She sat at the table and enjoyed being waited on for a change.

A few moments later Tom and Julie walked in the kitchen, huge grins on their faces.

"Tom, Julie? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I got a job, big brother!"

"Great, with Lee?"

"Yes, I start tomorrow."

"And he asked me to marry him!" Julie said, jumping up and down.

Jack and Abigail just sat there with smiles on their faces, speechless.

"Aren't you happy for us, Jack?"

"Of course, you just caught me off guard, Julie." He stood up and kissed her cheek and shook Tom's hand.

"Congratulations!" Abigail said as she stood up and knocked over her coffee cup. "Seriously?" she muttered to herself as the tears started flowing again. "I'm so clumsy," she said as her voice shook.

"Abigail, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up," Julie offered.

"Thank you, Julie." She wiped her eyes. "Five more months, then, back to normal," she thought to herself.

That statement was almost true. The summer went fast in Hope Valley. Maddie Thornton turned two and four months later, Emmy turned one. Elizabeth and Jack celebrated their third wedding anniversary and Tom and Julie got married.

One morning in early September, Elizabeth gasped. She went to her desk in the library and looked at the calendar. "Oh! Shoot!"

"Mama soot!" Maddie said, always imitating what she heard.

Elizabeth chuckled and sat down in the chair by the desk. She sat for a moment and then went back to the kitchen to make breakfast. She picked Maddie up and put her in her chair and started the eggs and toast. She was lost in thought when Jack brought Emmy in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Mama soot!" Maddie said again.

"Mama what, Bug?"

"Soot!"

"Elizabeth? What does she mean?"

Elizabeth was lost in her own little world and didn't hear any of the conversation going on around her.

Jack put Emmy in her chair and went over to Elizabeth. "Sweetheart? Are you ok?"

She looked at Jack and stared. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Maddie said Mama soot. What does she mean?"

"I said shoot. You know how she copies everything." She turned towards the eggs and stirred them, adding salt and pepper.

"Why did you say shoot?"

"Nothing important. Are you hungry?"

"Sure. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Never better. Can you get Caleb up for me?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

A few moments later, everyone was eating except Elizabeth who sat and pushed her food around on her dish. "Honey? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I guess not. Um, you have today off, right?"

"Yes, remember I told you that last night."

"I'm going to town to check on Abigail for awhile. Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok, I'll be back for lunch." She got up and went to change clothes. She was changing when Jack walked in with Emmy.

"Elizabeth? Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I know. Love you." She kissed his cheek and Emmy's and walked out of the room.

She was about to leave when she realized she needed to say goodbye to Maddie and Caleb. She walked to Caleb's room where they were playing. "Bye, Mama's leaving. I'll be back soon. Be good for Daddy."

"Bye, Mama!" Caleb said and Maddie repeated, "Bye!"

"Abigail, how are you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in the café kitchen.

"Tired and ready to get this baby out. How are you?"

"I don't know."

"Here, sit with me. What's wrong?" Elizabeth sat down at the table and sighed.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh! Congratulat….Um isn't that a good thing?" Elizabeth's face didn't show joy right then.

"I don't know. It's so soon. We just got Maddie out of diapers and Emmy is walking and a baby is so much work. I don't think I'm ready."

"What does Jack say?"

"I haven't told him."

"Elizabeth!"

"I know, I know. I need to tell him, but I just figured it out this morning. I could just be late."

"How late are you?"

"Three weeks."

"Elizabeth, go see Dr. Burns. He's at the infirmary today." She nodded. "It will be ok, either way."

Later that night, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth kept reading, not hearing Jack.

"Honey?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? Is it Abigail?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

"Tell me. You have been acting weird all day. Whatever it is, we will handle together, like all the other times. But we can't do that unless you tell me what it is."

She put her book down on the table and turned toward Jack. "Ok. I realized this morning that I'm late."

"Late? For what?" She stared at him, waiting for him to catch on. "Late? Oh! You mean late, your monthly."

"Yes."

"How late?"

"Three weeks." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Three weeks?"

"Yes."

He wanted to jump up and down like a little kid. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how wonderful he thought it was, but she didn't seem happy, at all. He waited for more information, but she didn't offer any.

"Did you talk to Abigail?"

"Yes. She told me to go see Dr. Burns at the infirmary."

"Did you go?"

"Yes, I did." He waited again for her to say something.

"Elizabeth, you are killing me. What did he say?"

"He said I'm pregnant. About six weeks along which means I'm due two weeks after Maddie turns three." She got up and went to their bedroom.

Jack just sat there stunned. He was going to be a father, again. This was wonderful news for him, but Elizabeth was apparently feeling differently.

"Elizabeth?"

She was standing, staring at Emmy peacefully sleeping in her crib. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Will you sit with me on the swing? I made you tea." She nodded, allowing him to lead her by the hand, to the kitchen and then to the porch.

They sat down and he took her hand. "I love you, Elizabeth. With all of my heart. You know that, right?"

"Of course." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me what you're feeling. Are you sad or happy? Overwhelmed?"

"Its not time Jack. I don't want another baby so soon. I'm not happy. I'm sure I will be later, but now, I'm wondering who's going to take care of the kids if I get sick again? What happens if you are out of town? Four kids is a lot, Jack."

"I obviously don't know if I am going to have to leave. I do know that you have people that will help you if I am gone and you are sick. My Mom and Bill and your sisters are always more than willing to help when things come up." Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.

"Thanks for the tea. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She got up and walked inside, leaving Jack to think alone.

The next week went by and Abigail was starting to go crazy. She was feeling very uncomfortable and not sleeping well, but she was excited about meeting the little one that was a part of her and Frank. She was ready, finally. It took a few months, once she was pregnant to feel that way, and she hoped Elizabeth would feel the same about her situation.

Elizabeth laid in bed, waiting for the day to start. Jack was sleeping next to her, his arm around her waist as he did almost every night. She sighed and he stirred, pulling her closer to him. Even in his sleep he never failed to convey to her how he felt about her. His eyes opened slightly and he looked at her. "Hey, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. It's ok. Just go back to sleep." She attempted to pull away slightly but he pulled her back.

"What are you worried about?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Elizabeth. I haven't seen you smile in a week. You also haven't really kissed me in a week either. I miss your kisses." He moved toward her and kissed her cheek, resting his forehead on her temple.

"You kiss me every morning before you leave, Jack."

"I kiss you. You used to kiss me. There's a difference."

She sighed and turned so she was facing him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just saying I miss them is all."

She thought back over the last week. He was right. She hadn't been herself since she found out she was pregnant. She wished she was feeling differently about it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She put her hand on his face. "I love you, Jack."

"I know," he said with a smile.

She moved closer and kissed him, like he wanted. A deep, meaningful, lingering kiss that took their breath away. His hand slipped behind her head, pulling her towards him, keeping her there for another moment. When they parted, she couldn't help but smile.

"There you are, Sweetheart. I love when you smile. Good kiss, by the way."

She rolled away and sat up slowly, shutting her eyes. "Jack, can you help me to the bathroom please?"

He jumped out of bed and picked her up and walked to the bathroom just in time. She sat back against the tub and shut her eyes. "Can you get me some water please?"

"Sure." He walked away making a mental note to ask Bill to work for him for a week so that he could take care of Elizabeth and the kids. Then he would speak with his Mom and see if she would come to help after that. When he came back he handed her the water and sat down next to her. "That kiss was too much for you, huh?" She smiled and leaned against his chest.

"I love you, Jack Thornton. I love this baby too. I just wish it wasn't happening right now."

"I know. I love you too."

"Can you get me some dry toast? I'm feeling like I should eat something."

"Sure. Do you want me to help you up?" She nodded.

Once she was up, he took her back to bed. "Jack I need to stay up. Maddie and Emma will need me soon."

"No, I'll take care of them. After you eat and sleep more, you can get up and I'll go get my mom and Bill." She started to protest, but he stopped her. "Elizabeth, let me take care of you while I can, ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you for helping." She kissed his cheek.

"Of course. I want to help as much as I can."

"In that case, can you hand me Emmy on your way to get my toast? I really need to nurse her."

"Of course."

Caleb peeked In the door. "Mama?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"I'm hungry."

"Daddy is going to make you something to eat, ok? I'm going to stay here for awhile."

"Why Mama?"

Jack finished changing Emmy and brought her to Elizabeth. "Mama needs more sleep, so I'm going to stay home with you."

"Yay! Daddy's home!"

"Yes, let's go make Mama her toast. Want to help?"

"Ok!"

Elizabeth smiled as they left, leaving the quiet breathing and gulping of her daughter eating. She looked down and Emmy smiled. "Hi Emmy, pretty girl." Emmy reached up and touched her Mama's lips and giggled. "You are going to be a big sister, Em! What do you think about that?"

A few moments later Caleb walked in very slowly with her plate of toast. "Here Mama. I made toast for you!"

"You did? Good job, Sweetheart. This looks so yummy." She took a bite of the toast, hoping she could keep it down. "Is Maddie up yet?"

"Yes, Mama. She's with Daddy."

"Ok, thank you. You go play and tell Daddy I need him for a minute."

"Ok, Mama." He ran off and Elizabeth laid down, snuggling Emmy.


End file.
